Pairs
by Hna
Summary: !!**UPDATED and FINISHED**!! Another Carby fic from me - slightly more 'emotionally charged' than the others!!
1. Hat and Scarf

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
This isn't based on any ER episode but as in my last fic Luka and Abby are over and Carter never dated Susan.  
  
Pairs  
  
Hat and Scarf  
  
October in Chicago, cold and wet. Abby rubbed her hands together and snuggled her neck into her scarf, not only was it cold and wet but she was working the zombie shifts this week. To be fair she had volunteered to them - she had nothing better to do and no one to see.  
  
She still couldn't quite pinpoint why her and Luka broke up, she knew she didn't love him but that wasn't the reason. To be perfectly honest, she knew who had caused the break up but she didn't know why. It wasn't directly Carters fault but he had had something to do with it.  
  
She pulled her hands apart so she could see her watch, eleven forty five, just enough time for a coffee in Doc's. Surprisingly enough there was hardly anyone in Docs but she saw one friendly face.  
  
'Speak of the devil', she thought  
  
She walked over to the table in the corner.  
  
'Hello stranger', she chirped  
  
Carter looked up from his coffee.  
  
'Looks like you drew the short straw' he replied  
  
She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
'You're working the Zombie shift'  
  
She nodded then quietly added. 'Through choice not default'  
  
'You chose to do the night shift?'  
  
'Well, someone has to and I mean its not as if I have a social life or boyfriend'  
  
He just looked at her and they sat in silence while drinking their coffee.  
  
'Are you off?' she asked to break the silence.  
  
'Thank God'  
  
She let out a light sigh.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked  
  
'Haven't you got a watch?'  
  
'That's besides the point'  
  
'Two minutes past twelve'  
  
'Oh sugar, I've got to go, could you do me a favour and pay the bill?'  
  
'Yeah, but you'll be forever in my debt'  
  
She stood up and started to walk away.  
  
'Nice hat' she called over her shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
John watched her leave like she had done time and time before, they never left together like normal friends they always left alone. But were they normal friends? - That was the question. He knew he cared a lot about her and he knew he hated seeing her with Luka but was that because he hated seeing her unhappy or was it something else, was he jealous?  
  
Why would he be jealous? He had girlfriends all the time, what was the difference between Abby and everyone else.  
  
He thought about their special bond; was there a special bond or had he just pictured it that way?  
  
He knew he though about Abby a lot and the chance of them having a relationship, but there are lines you don't cross, this was a line he thought he shouldn't cross, at least that's what he said out loud.  
  
I mean a relationship could tear apart their friendship and then they wouldn't be able to work together so one of them would have to leave. He couldn't do that.  
  
On the other hand them 'dating' could enhance their friendship, could blow their insecurities out the window; it could be perfect.  
  
But there was a lot at stake.  
  
He didn't know how he'd ask her out even if he did want to, not that he did of coarse. How would you go about asking out one of your closest friends?  
  
'Oh hi, you look nice today. Oh yeah I was wondering if you'd like to date me?'  
  
He could see that slipping into conversation.  
  
Hold on a second why was he thinking like this again?  
  
There had never been any sign that Abby felt this way about him so why was he fantasising about something that was possible but not likely.  
  
Why were things always so complicated? Why, when you think everything is going right, does the one thing you think you can rely on blow up in your face?  
  
Someone up there in heaven or whatever was playing games, swinging him on a giant pendulum swinging him from one extreme to the other.  
  
Abby was the same, one minute she'd seem fine, the next she was ready to explode.  
  
Yet again he found himself thinking about her.  
  
It was driving him crazy, as were his gloves. He couldn't get into his car with his gloves still on.  
  
---------- Well, another fic from me (this is only my third). I don't know if this is any good, it's slightly more 'emotionally charged'. I have ideas for a few more chapters but as always your input is very much appreciated. Hna 


	2. Cat and Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Cat and Dog  
  
Abby glanced over at Carter he was talking to Susan, again. A familiar feeling spread through her. She had been feeling this ever since Susan had come back. Before Susan, Carter talked to her, they joked between patients, they met up during breaks, they hid out in empty exam rooms - Ok so they still did that, but not as much. Sure she liked Susan but if things carried on like this it wouldn't be long before she didn't.  
  
'Abby, are you still here?'  
  
'Obviously'  
  
'Hey, no need to bite my head off'  
  
'Sorry Susan, long day'  
  
'It's Ok'  
  
They walked into the lounge  
  
'So what's the deal with you and Carter'  
  
Abby hadn't expected herself to say that.  
  
Susan burst out laughing  
  
'What? Tell me what your laughing at?'  
  
'I can't believe you just said that'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because you know...'  
  
'I know what?'  
  
'Put it this way, from the moment I walked in here I could tell there was something between you. It was like an unwritten rule - nobody touch Carter he's Abby's.'  
  
'Seriously?'  
  
'No offence but I'm not surprised you and Luka broke up'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Abby stop it your not good with the denial'  
  
Abby felt herself blushing.  
  
'It's complicated'  
  
'How?'  
  
'I... uh. don't know'  
  
Abby had to laugh Susan was right.  
  
'Have you ever talked about it?'  
  
'Not really'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?'  
  
'No - your worst nightmare'  
  
Abby spat out her coffee all over Susan.  
  
'Thanks a lot'  
  
'I'm so.'  
  
Abby couldn't finish her sentence for laughing too hard.  
  
'What's going on in here?'  
  
Abby stopped laughing and turned towards the door. It was Carter that was all she needed.  
  
'I'm so sorry Susan'  
  
'No your not'  
  
'I know - you owe me a coffee'  
  
'What? Well I'm going to get changed'  
  
Abby didn't want to be left alone with Carter or did she? Now would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him but what would she say? What would he say?  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'I wouldn't ask'  
  
'You due a break?'  
  
'I was about ½ an hour ago but then that trauma rolled up.'  
  
'How are you?'  
  
'He's been sent up to the OR. Oh. How am I? I'm um not to bad you know'  
  
'You work to much Carter'  
  
'You think I don't know that. Are you coming?'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'A walk. The river, where else?'  
  
'Let me get my coat'  
  
'Meet you outside'  
  
He walked back out of the lounge hoping to make a clean break for it. Easier said than done but he wasn't going to miss this. It had been a long time since he'd spoken to her properly and he'd missed her. Susan had picked up on this and wouldn't leave him alone but he wasn't just doing this to get her off his back.  
  
He looked up and saw her standing beside him. She had a habit of doing that - or maybe he just daydreamed more than he used to.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
It wasn't until they got to 'their' bench that Abby broke the silence  
  
'We haven't done this in a long time'  
  
'Things got in the way'  
  
'You don't have to make excuses - I was there remember?'  
  
'Sorry - I'm not sure what to say'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Well if I'd said we haven't spoken like this for so long because I didn't like seeing you with Luka then you know?'  
  
'No really I don't'  
  
'Well, you'd be insulted'  
  
'Well you just did and I'm not'  
  
How was he supposed to come back from that? He could admit undying loved but that would make the atmosphere even more tense. He'd dug himself a hole.  
  
'Say something then'  
  
'Like what? I'm not good at this'  
  
'At what?'  
  
'Stop it, you're becoming Susan what with the 20 questions.'  
  
'Has she been digging into you too?'  
  
'Yeah, every spare minute'  
  
They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'What's she been saying to you?'  
  
'You don't want to know'  
  
'Sure I do'  
  
'No you don't, really'  
  
'Tell me, please'  
  
'No'  
  
'Meanie'  
  
'Are you going to tell me what she said to you know?'  
  
'No'  
  
'There you go then'  
  
And then the silence came back.  
  
'We better get back'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Just like the walk to the bench, the walk back was silent.  
  
'What time are you off?'  
  
'7. You?'  
  
'Same'  
  
'Coffee and Pie later then?'  
  
'Um, no, I've got a better idea - I have fridge full of ready meals - want to join me?'  
  
'Is that a good idea?'  
  
'Why wouldn't it be?'  
  
'No reason'  
  
'7 then'  
  
'It's a date'  
  
OMG!!!! It's been a month since I updated any of my fics - how scary!!! For that I apologise. Now its also my turn to ask a favour - I really want to get my fics to a wider audience so if anybody knows of an ER/ Carby website that would be interested in hosting some of my fics can you contact me at - doojit2002@yahoo.co.uk Please review - I can only get better with feedback!! Lv Hna 


	3. Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Black and White  
  
Carter was ready to leave but he still had 2 hours left to work but he was due a break. Unfortunately, Susan had seen him and Abby walk back into the ER and was expecting a blow by blow account of what they'd done while on their break - for the last hour he'd managed to escape her grasp but he had a feeling that his luck was about to change.  
  
It was now or never, Susan was talking to Weaver, if he was lucky he might make it to Docs without being seen. He snuck out of exam 1 and made it to the door.  
  
'Hey Carter, you on your break?'  
  
So near and yet so far. He turned round plastering a smile on his face.  
  
'Yeah, you?'  
  
'Can be'  
  
He scolded himself for lying - he'd dug himself a hole. So much for honesty being the best policy.  
  
'Going to Docs then?'  
  
He could've sworn she could read his mind - he hoped not.  
  
'Yeah - coming?'  
  
'Why not - anyway I believe you have something to tell me'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'How did it go with Abby?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Your being slightly monotonous and you know perfectly well what I mean'  
  
He contemplated acting dumb but she was bound to find out sometime.  
  
'We're seeing each other tonight'  
  
He was going to regret saying that and knew it. He could see Susan getting excited -her eyes had lit up.  
  
'Do you mean like actually seeing her?'  
  
'I'm going to hers to eat ready meals'  
  
'Your first date'  
  
'Its not a date'  
  
'Sure it is'  
  
'Susan, you're deluded'  
  
'No you're in lurve'  
  
He blushed. He needed a come back.  
  
'Are you drunk?'  
  
'I wish. Anyway, when did this become about me - you're the one going on a date.'  
  
The hole was getting bigger and he didn't have a ladder.  
  
'Its not a date and you'd better not tell anyone about it'  
  
'If it's not a date, why are you trying to hide it?'  
  
'I'm not but the ER gossip train will elaborate on it until we are having an illicit affair'  
  
Susan laughed off his expression and he laughed off hers.  
  
'What would you do if they found out?'  
  
'Kill you'  
  
'I wont risk it'  
  
He could see that if the conversation continued he'd say something even more regretful.  
  
'I've got to get back'  
  
'Me too'  
  
'No rest for the wicked'  
  
'Don't I know it'  
  
They entered the ER to be greeted by chaos - not an unusual site.  
  
* 2 hours later *  
  
Carter had just finished with his last patient and was relieved to wipe his name off the board and punch out but he couldn't find Abby.  
  
'Randi, have you seen Abby?'  
  
'She was in the lounge with Susan'  
  
He nodded his head to acknowledge the reply.  
  
He should've guessed that Susan would be involved.  
  
He approached the lounge unsure of whether he wanted to interrupt the conversation. At that moment Chuny opened the door - he had no choice, they'd seen him. He got the feeling that they'd suddenly stopped laughing as his presence had become apparent.  
  
Susan got up to leave  
  
'I've got a patient'  
  
'Yeah right' he thought - same excuse all the time. He watched her leave and was sure he winked at her. He shook his head and turned is attention back to Abby.  
  
'Don't ask'  
  
He raised his hands. 'I wasn't going to. Ready?'  
  
'Yup'  
  
He pulled her up from her spot on the couch and they linked arms.  
  
'Lets get out of here'  
  
While on the way home Abby contemplated where she wanted the evening to go. She didn't want to push it but she was expecting something to happen. In fact she wasn't just expecting she was wishing.  
  
Carter was rambling on about the price of something completely random by the time they reached her apartment. She twisted the key in the door and pushed on the door. It was stuck.  
  
'Damn it' she cursed under her breath.  
  
'Let me try'  
  
He reached over her, his arm around her waist. She felt her heart skip a beat. She looked up at him and froze as he looked back down at her. She though he was going to kiss her but he didn't; he just nudged the door and it fell open.  
  
She stood frozen, not knowing how to feel.  
  
'Abby, are you Ok?'  
  
She was woken from her trance  
  
'What, um, yeah, sure'  
  
She could feel him watching her but didn't turn to face him. She couldn't.  
  
She was being stupid and she knew it, just because he touched her and looked at her with those eyes didn't mean that he was going to kiss her, but then again, it didn't mean he didn't want to. She felt slightly better, she had all evening to figure out what she wanted, what he wanted.  
  
'So what do you feel like eating?'  
  
'Food'  
  
'You get funnier'  
  
'You get sarcastic-er'  
  
'That's not a word'  
  
'So what'  
  
'You can't just invent words in the middle of an argument'  
  
'Says who?'  
  
She walked into the kitchen and buried her head in the refrigerator  
  
'Your hopeless Carter'  
  
What she hadn't realised was that he had crept up behind her. He suddenly grabbed her waist; she jumped and hit her head on the top of the refrigerator.  
  
'Son of a bitch'  
  
'And you say I'm hopeless, you're the one who just banged your head'  
  
Abby hit him playfully. Although her head hurt she was having fun. She had forgotten how much flirting was.  
  
'Abigail Lockhart you seem to be forgetting that I am a lot stronger than you'  
  
'What you must be kidding?'  
  
'Oh, that's low'  
  
'As is, shocking me so I bang my head. Oh yeah, I have just realised I have no food'  
  
'That's great'  
  
'Magoo's?'  
  
'Sure, why not'  
  
'Sorry about that'  
  
'No you're not, you happy to make me pay for greasy, over-priced food'  
  
'Well, if you insist'  
  
She shut the door behind her.  
  
The conversation in the car turned to some rock group.  
  
Abby didn't know why but she felt disappointed that they had to go to Doc's. It then hit her that she was now on neutral territory, the ball wasn't necessarily in her court anymore.  
  
'Which table?'  
  
'One with a window'  
  
Carter signalled the waitress  
  
'What you having?' asked the waitress  
  
'Hot fudge sundae for me'  
  
'Me too'  
  
'I thought you had enough vices'  
  
'Too many to keep count so adding one more wont make much differences'  
  
'Fair enough'  
  
'Thanks for denying that I have vices'  
  
'I'm not going to lie to you'  
  
'You're a real friend you know Abby'  
  
'Oh yeah, you to. I've never known a couple more perfect for each other'  
  
'Oh shit' she thought - she could feel her cheeks burning  
  
'Did I say that out loud?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
What was she supposed to say now? She prayed that someone would walk in. How come Susan was never around when Abby needed her?  
  
Silence  
  
Even More Silence  
  
Still Silence  
  
Thank God for waitresses. Abby tried to hide her embarrassment by hiding behind her sundae - unfortunately it wasn't working. She needed to re-start the conversation but she wasn't sure how.  
  
'What time are you on tomorrow?'  
  
'Um, 8'  
  
'Lucky you I've got to start at six'  
  
'Voluntarily?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Ouch'  
  
'On no'  
  
'What?'  
  
Carter nodded towards the door. Susan had walked in.  
  
'I suggest we make a break for it'  
  
'Ok then'  
  
'Got your stuff?'  
  
She nodded  
  
'Go, go, go'  
  
They ran out the door their sides bursting from laughter.  
  
'We're evil people you know'  
  
'And?'  
  
'You're really not very nice are you?'  
  
'Get in the car'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I've had enough of your insults'  
  
He looked at her and smiled to show that he was joking.  
  
'You love me really'  
  
The tension was back. She'd managed to kill the conversation and the buzz yet again. The atmosphere stayed in the car until they got back to Abby's apartment. Abby was slightly shocked when he insisted to walking her right to her door.  
  
'I'll um see, you..' Her last attempt at creating conversation  
  
Her sentence was left hanging as he leant in and kissed her. Nothing to passionate but a light lingering kiss.  
  
'Tomorrow?' He concluded her sentence  
  
She was in shock, her heart was racing and she was speechless. She just nodded.  
  
He nodded, turned around and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment block; leaving Abby standing there still unable to compose herself.  
  
-------- Long time no update I know (if anyone's still reading this) BUT I'm my holidays from now until January so I'll be able to update all of my fics. Feedback is a must as always so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Luv Hna xXx 


	4. Smoke and Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Smoke and Fire  
  
* The Next Day *  
  
Carter wasn't exactly sure of what had happened after leaving Abby's last night. Various fellings ran through his head; guilt - should he have left so abruptly, relief - he was glad to have done that it had taken a long time, anxiety - did Abby feel the same way, panic - he was late for work again. It then hit him that Abby was already working as was Susan - he was pretty certain that Susan would've won at 10 questions by now. On one hand he may be in her goodbooks - hed finally kissed Abby so in other, non- existent words told her how he felt, however, on the other hand, he'd just left her standing there. He was a dead man. It was going to be one of those days that he'd pray for constant traumas.  
  
The traffic was bad again and he was stuck in the middle of it - Weaver was going to kill him. He should just walk into County and put his head on a block.  
  
He parked the Jeep somewhere random and ran through the doors. Chen was stood at the admit desk. She nodded in the direction of exam 2. Weaver. If he was careful he could make it to the lounge without being seen. He dodged Weaver and got to the door, he saw her through the small glass pane. He had to choose, Weaver or Abby? He paused hoping for a miracle. It didn't come so he chose Abby.  
  
She was standing at her locker, her back to him. Should he make his presence known or should he just let her turn around and see him? He'd shocked her enough in the last 24 hours he decided to let her know he was there.  
  
He coughed, she turned around.  
  
He couldn't quite make out her original reaction but then she smiled, only a weak smile but a smile all the same.  
  
'Weavers on the war path again'  
  
'I'm a dead man'  
  
'Fair enough'  
  
'I better punch in'  
  
He turned to leave, that wasn't so bad.  
  
'Um, Carter, where are we?'  
  
He wasn't sure what she meant. It was no good lying to himself - he always knew he was lying. He knew exactly what she meant but he wasn't sure what the answer was.  
  
'Well, um, honestly.'  
  
'You don't know?'  
  
'No'  
  
Where was that miracle? He should've chosen Weaver.  
  
'Well, Ok then'  
  
What was that supposed to mean? He wasn't entirely sure how to react - he could just leave and make it seem that he wasn't bothered or he could stay and continue to dig himself a hole - he was getting good at it.  
  
Enter Kerry.  
  
'Dr Carter you're already a ½ hour late and unless you want to be working doubles next week I suggest you get out there and treat some patients'  
  
Thank God for small mercies  
  
'I was just going'  
  
'Abby have you seen Dr Lewis?'  
  
'She was in here a few minutes ago but she was called away by Haleh'  
  
Damn it. He should have known Susan was behind the awkward questions. Hang on, if Abby and Susan had been talking then Susan would have information. Interesting.  
  
'Well, that's just great' Abby thought.  
  
Not only was she unsure of where she stood but apparently Carter was too.  
  
He'd kissed her which must've meant something and she'd let slip that shed thought about them dating. Her little talk with Susan hadn't helped much either. Susan being Susan, had asked for all the gory details, Abby being Abby wasn't exactly sure how much to tell (surely some of it was private) but after much begging on Susans part she'd told her everything. Abby wasn't impressed when Susan had spent the next 10 minutes laughing her head off at Abby's personal crisis. She was only to happy to help when an MVA rolled up  
  
* A few hours later *  
  
The ER was unusually empty and a various members of staff were crowded around the admit desk.  
  
'Are any of you going to the fireworks tonight?' Malik asked  
  
Various replys shot up from various sources although Susan made it pretty obvious that she was.  
  
Malik turned to Abby. She wasn't sure what to say so she just said she might. Abby walked up to the desk.  
  
'Hey Carter are you going to the fireworks tonight?'  
  
'I wasn't going to but.Who else is going?'  
  
'Me, Chuny, Susan and uh, Abby'  
  
She could've sworn his eyes lit up and his cheeks pinkened if only for a second.  
  
Weaver walked back through the door.  
  
The crowd dispersed. Abby saw Carter walk off with Susan - maybe it was a good thing maybe Susan would be able to get some information out of him.  
  
'As doctors aren't we supposed to be against fireworks?' Carter mumbled as he headed into the curtain area with Susan.  
  
'Technically? Yes. Actually? No. Are you going to go then?'  
  
'Don't know, maybe'  
  
'You kow you will, if not for the fireworks for Abby'  
  
'Ive been expecting this'  
  
'I bet you have. You left the girl stood there half paralysed'  
  
He knew she'd take her side.  
  
'What was I supposed to do?'  
  
'Wait for a reaction perhaps'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
'Talk to her'  
  
'What is it with you?'  
  
'With me? You two are the ones desperately in love with each other but neither of you are willing to admit it so you go round and round in circles crawling to me for advice'  
  
'Glad to get that off your chest?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'I've got a patient'  
  
He hadn't meant to snap but she was right. He was annoyed not with Susan or Abby, with himself. He tortured himself thinking about her but was never willing to do anything about it, until last night. What had happened last night, the kiss, was an impulse not a decision or at least not one he made consciously.  
  
* At the fireworks *  
  
The evening hadn't gone as well as planned. He had been hoping to spend some time with Abby but she'd stuck with Susan and Chuny. Malik was talking about a firework display he'd seen a few years ago. Carter wasn't listening he was trying to lip read Abby and Susans conversation. He was also taken by how pretty Abby looked - she always looked pretty but tonight was different maybe it was the way her face was lit up by the bonfire.  
  
'Carter, you Ok?'  
  
He recognised that accent, it looked like Chuny was being ignored as well.  
  
'I can distract her if you like.'  
  
He wasn't sure he'd heard her right.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Susan. I can distract her if you like'  
  
'How'd you ...'  
  
'Heard it through the grapevine'  
  
'Oh great. I wouldn't bother they seem to be having fun'  
  
'Your call'  
  
Change the subject Carter.  
  
'What time are the fireworks due to start?'  
  
'Any time soon I think'  
  
'I'm going to get a drink, want anything?'  
  
'No thanks'  
  
'Abby, Susan do any of you want a drink?'  
  
Susan called something about a Pepsi.  
  
'I'll help you'  
  
Now was his chance to talk to her.  
  
'So'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing just trying to start a conversation'  
  
'I wrecked that didn't I?'  
  
'It's Ok'  
  
'Hey look, the fireworks, they've started'  
  
They stood mesmerised by the coloured dots that were illuminating the sky.  
  
Carter couldn't help but watch her, the way her eyes lit up, the way she periodically sunk into her scarf, the way she jumped with every snap, crackle and pop.  
  
'What are you laughing at?'  
  
'You. Your jumping'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Everytime a firework goes off you jump'  
  
They began to move back towards the others.  
  
'I so do not jump'  
  
'You do'  
  
She tripped over a tree root. She couldn't move from her sprawled position on the floor for laughing too much.  
  
He reached out his hand.  
  
'Come here'  
  
He pulled her up  
  
'Are you Ok?'  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'Move over here where there's more light'  
  
He brought his hand up and swept a piece of loose hair away from her face.  
  
She brought her hand up and stopped his.  
  
He could see where this was going.  
  
They stood there without saying anything. He searched her eyes, it was hard to read them in the dark.  
  
Finally, she leant forward and kissed him. Just like before it was nothing heavy but unlike last time he hadn't initiated it.  
  
A loud firework separated them. Carter didn't want to think so he did what came naturally - he leaned forward and kissed her back.  
  
OMG - 2 updates in 2 days - I am doing well. Hopefully I'll have updated Perspective AND Nine Months by the weekend. Feedbacks always appreciated. Luv Hna xXx 


	5. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or an of the ER 'gang'  
  
Authors note: As you may notice, unusually for me, this chapter if from Susan and Carters perspectives.  
  
Past and Present (aka. Epilogue)  
  
* A Year Later *  
  
What can I say? One year later and they're still together. Not that there was any doubt that they wouldn't be but still, they've had their moments. Not fights but temporary lapses of bliss. On the whole, it's quite nauseating how happy they are. I'll put my hands up and admit it now, I'm so very jealous.  
  
The one mishap that sticks in my mind, at the time brought me to tears, not because the story was so tragic but the looks on their faces - they had the entire department walking round miserably for the whole 48 period they were 'apart'. I don't remember why they broke up, but I remember my conversation with Abby vividly - Id walked into the lounge to get a coffee and Abby was sat at the table with tears just streaming down her face.  
  
'What are you doing here your shift doesn't start for 10 minutes?'  
  
'Me and Carter had a fight in Doc's he just stormed out and left me there so I decided to come in early'  
  
'You had a fight? About what?'  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'To be honest, I do know.'  
  
'Go on then'  
  
'Well, I've been having some more family trouble and I didn't tell Carter and he found out and was upset that I didn't tell him'  
  
'He was just being protective, you know what he's like'  
  
'I thought I did but I've never seen him like this'  
  
By this point the tears were coming all over again.  
  
'You mean the world to him, you'll sort it out'  
  
It was one of those things you just expected to happen instantly but, it didn't. I expected them to have sorted it out by their next break, but when it got to the next day and they were both still moping I had to intervene. This meant I had to talk to Carter.  
  
'Carter have you got a minute?'  
  
'Um, not really but go on'  
  
'When are you gonna give it up?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You and Abby, cant you just kiss and make-up?  
  
With that he just walked off and that was that within the hour the atmosphere in the ER had returned to normal and they were back to making out in spare exam rooms - it's quite funny the naivety of the pair of them - they think we don't know about their 'secret' rendezvous'  
  
It's quite scary how much happier they are now. You can see it in their faces - when one of them goes away the other one pines after them and when the wanderer returns they revert back to their own little blissful world.  
  
But tonight I'm going to find my own little piece of bliss, or at least that's the plan. Just like last year me, Abby, Carter, Malik and Chuny are going to the fireworks but this time we should be joined by Luka, Deb, Pratt, Gallant and most of the other ER staff and if I'm lucky the most eligible bachelors in Chicago. It should be a night to remember, it's a long time since everybody got together.  
  
I turn my attention back to the clock above the door. It's ten past six, my shift finished ten whole minutes ago and I'm still here - I have to go, I'm meeting everyone at eight.  
  
  
  
'Night Susan' I called as I left the vortex  
  
'Night Carter'  
  
'8 by the drink stall?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
At this I jumped into the Jeep.  
  
The journey home was slow, it always seemed to be these days, maybe it was because I had someone waiting for me, at least I was waiting to see someone. I wasn't surprised the traffic was bad, it was the annual firework show, practically the whole of Chicago would be there.  
  
With this thought in mind I got home, not sure of what to expect when I walked through the door.  
  
'Abby, I'm home'  
  
No reply.  
  
'Abby?' I call a little louder  
  
'No need to shout I'm right here'  
  
She padded out of the bathroom wearing my bathrobe with a towel wrapped round her hair.  
  
'That's mine'  
  
'I know but I'm sure you don't mind'  
  
'You sound like a Jedi in Star Wars'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You know, they play mind tricks on people?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Doesn't matter'  
  
'I'd noticed'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Well, the statement mentioned Star Wars for starters'  
  
'What? Star Wars is like part of our culture'  
  
'What sad, deluded culture do you belong to then?'  
  
'What would you know anyway you uncultured swine'  
  
She turned around and walked into the bedroom. I follow her; the banter hasn't finished.  
  
'I don't want to talk to you anymore?'  
  
'Why's that?' I ask, I'm not overly concerned; she still has that mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
'You walk in the door, no, 'Hello Abby, how was your day', instead you relate me to some freak in Star Wars and call me uncultured'  
  
I can see that she's trying not to laugh.  
  
I walk up to her, rest my hands on her hips and lean down to kiss her.  
  
She pulls away as I'm millimetres away from her.  
  
'I think not mister. You're not pulling that one on me'  
  
I put my hands up in mock surrender.  
  
'What do I have to do?'  
  
'Its quite simple really, all you have to do is make me a coffee'  
  
'Fair enough'  
  
I walk back through to the kitchen and switch the kettle on. I drum my fingers on the counter while I wait for it to boil.  
  
Abby coughs rather loudly from the doorway. I turn around.  
  
She's wearing an outfit I've never seen before - long black skirt and a blue top.  
  
'Do I look alright?'  
  
I step over to her.  
  
'You look amazing'  
  
I bend down to kiss her again but just like last time she pulls away.  
  
'I haven't had my coffee yet' she whispers  
  
Fortunately, the kettle clicks off at that moment. I pour the coffee and hand it to her.  
  
'You Ok now?'  
  
'Hmm' she mumbles.  
  
She puts the mug back on the counter and puts her hands around my neck.  
  
Third time lucky.  
  
'You make a good cup of coffee'  
  
This time our lips actually make contact before she pulls away.  
  
'What now?'  
  
'It's quarter to eight, we're going to be late'  
  
I grudgingly release her from my hold and grab my coat and keys on the way out.  
  
* 20 minutes later *  
  
'I told you we'd be late'  
  
'So? They probably wont notice'  
  
'That's besides the point'  
  
I see a familiar group of faces in front of us.  
  
'Decided to join us then?'  
  
'Well, we had no better way of spending the evening'  
  
'You flatter us Carter'  
  
'I know, one of my few vices'  
  
'Your getting cocky in your old age'  
  
This sparked various comments from the background.  
  
I put my arm around Abby, she looks up at me, I lean down to kiss her, this time succeeding.  
  
This provokes even more jeers from my so-called friends.  
  
'Will you two give it a rest already?'  
  
'Yeah, you've only been here for 10 minutes and you're already starting on the P.D.A's'  
  
'P.D.A's?'  
  
'Public displays of affection'  
  
'Oh right then'  
  
I can feel Abby shake her head.  
  
'What time do the fireworks start?'  
  
'Half- past'  
  
Abby reaches up and whispers something about being hungry in my ear.  
  
'We're going to get some food; anyone want anything?'  
  
No one was listening - makes my life easier.  
  
We walk over to a hot-dog stall talking about something completely irrelevant.  
  
After buying food we walk over to an unoccupied bench and sit down.  
  
I catch Abby off guard and kiss her again.  
  
'What was that for?'  
  
'You had ketchup on your lips'  
  
'I don't have ketchup'  
  
'Got me. I just couldn't help myself'  
  
She rests her head on my shoulder  
  
We sit in silence for a while waiting for the fireworks to start.  
  
When they do start we remain in our previous positions and watch as they illuminate the sky.  
  
'Love you'  
  
'Love you too'  
  
  
  
The end of another fic but I quite liked this one so provided the reviews are Ok I might do a sequel. Anyway, please review, constructive critism is Ok but please no flames. Luv Hna xXx 


End file.
